A Wish Your Heart Makes
by mackenzie925
Summary: JA. Joan is again thinking about her new relationship with Adam in many different ways.
1. The Future

TITLE: A Wish Your Heart Makes  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: Do the Math, probably.  
  
PAIRING: What else? J/A !!!!  
  
CHEESINESS: I would say maybe a 4 or 5. I try to stay away from it, but this time it was built in.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Joan of Arcadia or the characters. Barbara Hall has that wonderful honor.  
  
Author's Note: Another story I had to write.  
  
Chapter Title: The Future  
  
The wedding dress hanging on her closet door filled her mind with unforgettable memories that would forever define her life. It was a concept that Joan Girardi was quickly becoming accustomed to. Now 22 years old, she would never forget the first kiss among feathers, her tears on the porch while wrapped in a blanket, a prom night of promises, and a proposal on a bridge in New York. Years of love and devotion were finally going to turn into a lifetime.  
  
Joan leaned back against the couch cushions, watching as the moonlight from her old room window created a shadow of warmth throughout the room. She only had a small lamp on that did not give much light, but that was all right. In meditation she needed to be in her own reverie, and that included limited light. She thought her best in such conditions.  
  
However, in interruption, a knock was at her door. Sighing, she replied, "Come in." Her mother's head peeked around the door. Joan smirked. "Mom, you can come in if you want."  
  
Helen walked into the room completely. "I know, but every time I look at you I begin to well up with tears."  
  
Joan smiled. "It's ok, Mom. I was just staring at my dress. Thinking about the rest of my life." Her gaze shifted to the dress again, and her eyes quickly displayed love, excitement, but yet fear. Was she truly ready?  
  
Helen quickly sat down next to her daughter. "I remember when I was about to get married to your father ... I was a wreck! And it wasn't that I was worried about the man I was marrying. I knew I loved him. It was just ... the fear of the unknown."  
  
Joan looked to her mother, a quiet comfort in knowing that she went through the same problem as Joan was going through right at this moment. Could she be a good wife? A good mother?  
  
"Yeah. That's about where my mind is right now."  
  
Helen sat back against the couch, and suddenly mother and daughter looked almost the same. "You're not worried about your man, right? Or the wedding night?"  
  
"Ewww, Mom. Gross," Joan complained immediately, and suddenly she felt like the once 16-year old crazy girl. Smiling, she looked to her Mom again. "No worries about that. It's just ..." she hesitated, shrugging slightly, "... the change, in general."  
  
Nodding, her mother replied, "I know. But you're old enough, you've been learning. You'll do fine. Seriously."  
  
Joan sighed deeply. "I hope I'm ready."  
  
In that moment, out of all the 22 years that Helen knew her daughter, this was the first time she saw such a heavy worry. Joan had always been more brave than she let on to be, and though the worry in Joan's face had intensified since her announcement of marriage, Helen knew Joan could come through. She had a natural, courageous nature about her. Marriage would only heighten that. Helen reached down and grabbed her daughter's hand. Joan didn't look up, but squeezed her mother's hand tightly.  
  
Somewhere in Joan's mind she felt her worry begin to subside. Her life would only get more exciting.  
  
Adam Rove found himself walking cautiously through the small auditorium space in his old high school. His shoes caused echoes through the vast empty space. So many wonderful events had occurred at this school, and at this spot he couldn't help but remember the science fair. Smiling, he could almost see the motor flying across the room, crashing into the water display that Friedman had created. That only started a chain reaction, ultimately causing feathers to explode into the air, floating aimlessly around everyone.  
  
He could almost feel them on his face as he stared a few feet away at the lovely mirage of the love of his life. Well, he mused, then she was only beginning to become that love, but now that's all he could think of her as. He could feel her lips then on his own, the feeling that the kiss had forever left in him. It was a moment he would never forget.  
  
"Hey," came a voice, interrupting his silent reverie. Turning, he saw that love of his life staring back at him. This time for real.  
  
Smiling, he replied, "Hey."  
  
Joan walked the length of the room over to him. Adam reached his hand out to her, and she anxiously grasped it. Adam didn't waste anytime in gently pulling her to him, kissing her gently. After a few seconds, Joan broke it, and pulled his forehead to hers. "You know, I don't think it's good to see the bride the night before the wedding." She found herself breathless, and Joan wasn't sure if it was because of the short kiss or the realization of what she just said. Tomorrow was their wedding.  
  
Adam only smiled, reveling in Joan's presence. "I think we'll be all right."  
  
Joan stepped back a little to look at him. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Adam just shrugged and questioned back, "How did you get in here?"  
  
Joan laughed lightly, "My mom. She had to pick some stuff up from her classroom."  
  
Suddenly, Adam became all serious and pulled her to a certain spot in the room. Joan couldn't help but feel like they were playing hooky, seeing each other when they shouldn't. It was a ridiculous thought, she knew, but it intensified the situation for her. A stolen moment the night before the wedding. When Adam finally stopped them, he turned to her and quickly gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Joan smiled against the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She cupped her hands on his face as they gently released, looking into his eyes. Her Adam was thinking something. "What?"  
  
Adam kissed her again, this time much more gentle. In fact, it contained a gentleness that immediately reminded of her a lost, but not forgotten moment. Now she knew why he was here. Knowing this, she kissed back with that same gentleness that she suddenly remembered so well.  
  
When they parted, Adam had his arms wrapped around her waist. Joan wrapped her arms around his neck again, hugging him. After a few moments, she stepped back only slightly so she could lean her forehead against his again. In that moment she felt more close to him than she had ever felt her whole life thus far.  
  
Adam kissed her cheek, and replied, "I have loved you ever since."  
  
Joan felt tears begin to invade her eyes as she replied, "Unchallenged." 


	2. Reality

TITLE: A Wish Your Heart Makes  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: Do the Math, probably.  
  
PAIRING: What else? J/A !!!!  
  
CHEESINESS: I would say maybe a 4 or 5. I try to stay away from it, but this time it was built in.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Joan of Arcadia or the characters. Barbara Hall has that wonderful honor.  
  
Author's Note: Another story I had to write.  
  
Chapter Title: Reality  
  
Joan Girardi's eyes suddenly awoke. In that second, she was unsure of where she was. The only sense that was working correctly was her hearing, and that was overloaded with her mother shouting her name. As her eyes focused, she immediately realized she was in her own room. In fact, she had trouble remembering the previous day. She remembered she had studied last night until 3 in the morning, went to school to take her very difficult Chemistry test, and decided to come home to take a nap after school. Or maybe she was about to get married? Joan sighed with disgust. No, she had taken the chemistry test. That was her reality. No wedding for her as her dream had forecasted. Shaking her head, she stumbled out from underneath her favorite blanket and opened her door, heading towards the top of the stairs.  
  
"What, Mom?" she shouted back.  
  
Her mother suddenly appeared at the bottom. "Adam's here."  
  
Joan sighed, "You could've just sent him upstairs."  
  
"To your room while you were in bed? Don't forget, I'm your mother."  
  
Joan rolled her eyes, and quickly ran to the bathroom to fix herself up a little better. Moments later, she ran down the stairs and saw Adam and her Dad sitting on the sofa, talking. "It took me forever to get her asleep when she was a baby. She was always so cranky," Will said to Adam, who was listening intently, or so it seemed.  
  
Running over to them, Joan looked to her father, whispering, "Dad!" Adam looked up at her, seeing her angry face. He smiled more, only seeing how cute she was when she was angry.  
  
"What?" her father replied, shrugging, but finding it hard not to laugh.  
  
Joan reached down, grabbed Adam's hand, and pulled him up. "I think we can hold back on the embarrassing Joan stories just for one night. Just one." She looked to Adam. "Come on, we can go upstairs."  
  
Her mother replied from the kitchen, "Twenty minutes until dinner is ready. Humor me by having the door open at least a little, ok?"  
  
Joan nodded as her and Adam walked up the stairs to her room. They both sat down on her bed, Adam looking over her with a small smile. Joan sighed. "I'm sorry about my parents. They're still getting used to the whole idea of their little girl having a boyfriend, having a life ..." but before she could finish, she found herself kissing Adam intently.  
  
Adam replied a moment later, "Jane. It's ok. My dad's been a lot more inquisitive since we've been together."  
  
Joan smiled, "I'll go turn the radio on." She stood up and walked over to the radio. Turning it on, she flipped through a couple of channels, leaving it for a few seconds to allow Adam chance to say, "stop", but he didn't.  
  
After a few more seconds, he suddenly replied, "Keep it here. I like this song."  
  
As Joan stopped a second to listen, her heart became all mushy. She smirked a bit, and then felt herself crying a bit, and she didn't even know why. It had been years since she heard this song, only a child.  
  
Adam walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she hugged him. When they released, she placed her forehead against his. Adam just didn't understand this and finally asked, "What is it?"  
  
Joan just smiled. "I love you."  
  
Adam smiled back. "Unchallenged."  
  
"A dream is a wish your heart makes ...."  
  
"When you're fast asleep ..." 


End file.
